rrfwefandomcom-20200214-history
Remote reads Funny Windows Errors Wiki:Manual of style
Generally, the Battle for Dream Island Wiki has a content style that looks rather normal and can be easily be read by its readers. To make sure that no page looks too outlandish compared to another, we have established a manual of style of how pages are edited. Spelling, language and grammar Language In the Battle for Dream Island Wiki, American English is primarily used, mainly due to the fact that the show was created in the United States of America, and using American English spellings, pronunciations and other language conventions. Generally, some other styles of English spellings come into place. Examples Generally, something present in British English, Australian English and other types of English is the addition of a "u" in words, such as "humour", "colour", "favour" and "labour". This is absent in American English, so the "u" in the "or" suffix is dropped. Some terms, such as "aeroplane" in British English and Australian English is transferred in American English as "airplane". Also, American English uses commas to separate thousands and a decimal point to separate units from tenths, for example: "2,763" or "1.99". Grammar This wiki generally tries to have good grammar in the writing of its articles. We ask all of our editors to try to use the best grammar possible. If English is not your first language and you make grammar mistakes, that's ok. Everyone is different. If you do, however feel that you do not have great grammar and/or spelling, there are many spell checkers available online, so use them to your benefit. Examples Similarly to language, conventional grammar exists differently between the United States and overseas. Though language adheres to the American conventions, grammar will more often than not use British conventions. Punctuation goes outside of quotation marks when the quoted information does not itself include them, especially for titles (e.g. The second episode of the second season is "Get Digging".''') Lists of three or more items do not use a serial, or the Oxford, comma (e.g. The alliance includes Bubble, Ruby, Match and Pencil.) Spelling Misspelling words can be small mishaps, but if they are present all over the article, then they can become distracting. Please avoid publishing edits with misspellings, and double-check your edit to see if any spelling errors are present. Images Images that are placed in articles should be screenshots of an episode, transparent image of a character, or any other image that shows content. When adding images, be aware that '''fanon images and characters are not allowed to be placed in articles. This counts as breaking a rule, and you may recieve a warning or block for doing so. To have an "acceptable" image in an article, they have to meet at least one of these requirements: # Not be heavily edited (having circles or arrows to point out an animation error is acceptable) # Don't contain watermarks or black bars (like "bandicam.com" near the top of images) # Be a shot from BFDI/RRFWE-related media # Be of canon info # Have acceptable quality (heavily compressed, pixelated, blurred, or poorly cropped images are not allowed) If you add these images in a page, it will most likely be removed. Be aware that these types of images are not outright banned on the wiki; they are just not allowed on mainspace articles. You can still upload them and use them in your own comments, blogs, or other user generated content. Trivia & goofs Trivia is to point out small tidbits of info that are trivial to the rest of the episode. Trivia should not contain polls, questionnaires, speculation, or opinions. Goofs are small animation errors, continuity flaws, or other types of errors that are present in the episodes or shorts. Goofs should not contain plot holes or logic errors, nor should they ignore context of style and humor. For example, stating something like "Golf Ball cried in "Crybaby!" and said it was her first tear, but she cried before that in Total Firey Island!" isn't allowed, as the continuity of Total Firey Island and Battle for Dream Island is disputed. Wording Wording should be in a neutral tone, not a negative or passive one. The articles should treat its contents objectively, free of bias and personal opinion. Wording should also be of a mostly formal tone. This includes proper grammar, but should also avoid language typically found in conversations rather than serious text. Category:Policy Category:Helpful